Timmy, Lloyd And Harry In The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature
Timmy, Lloyd And Harry In The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature is a animated, comedy adventure crossover sequel film. Plot After his relationship with the other animals improved over the past nine months, Surly Squirrel is now loved by Liberty Park's Urban wildlife community, and currently overseeing an all-you-can-eat buffet at Maury's Nut Shop and Lloyd and Harry are reunited with Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Casey, Verne, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick (who are came to stay with the others) and Mr. Blik . This worries Andie, as she prefers a more hard-working outlook on life with Taylor while Timmy calling a peaceful place and with Timon and Blik not having common with Pumbaa being here. Despite Surly's reassurances and Timmy's all is well, Maury's Nut Shop is accidentally blown up by Mole after he forgets to cut down pressure from the boiler. Andie and Taylor take the opportunity to try getting the animals back to their roots by foraging for food in Liberty Park while Surly and Buddy along with the gang try to find other food-packed places, but fail each time while Lloyd and Harry talk about Fradia Fletcher, his lover about her real daughter named Penny while they visit her. Defeated, he and Buddy decide to return to the park with the gang. Meanwhile, Mayor Percival J. Muldoon, the unscrupulous Mayor of Oakton City along with Adele, Travis and Captain Lippincott, relishes in his wealth that comes from profit-making locations across Oakton City while Penny is away to look at the park. However, he notices Liberty Park never makes money, so he decides to turn it into an Amusement Parknamed Libertyland to pocket more cash. Surly and Andie and along with Timmy and Taylor discover Muldoon's plot, and Surly convinces the animals to fight back while Lloyd and Harry retrive to package to Penny, which they do successfully, and they manage to sabotage the construction worker's efforts to tear down the park with Travis being with them. That night, however, Surly's enjoyment and Timmy's enjoyment is short-lived when Andie attempts to convince the animals to work hard for food as he believes it can result in disappointment with Taylor and as well as Blik's disappointment with Timon. When the construction workers' foreman tells Muldoon about the animal attacks, he calls an extermination squad led by Gunther to get rid of the animals. While having a talk with Blik and Timon even the next day Timmy avoid the traps with Travis had prepared but failed and Surly gets caught in one of Gunther's traps, and the animals are pursued by Muldoon's dog, Frankie, who later falls in love with Precious. Surly and Buddy head out to rescue her and Blik with the gang while Andie and the rest find a new park with Sandy and Patrick. While having Lloyd and Harry having pranks with Travis, and while searching for Muldoon's car, Surly and Buddy with the gang run afowl with a colony of territorial white mice led by Chinese-accented white mouse Mr. Feng. They manage to evade the mice, and find Muldoon's mansion, where they save Precious and Blik in the room of Muldoon's bratty daughter, Heather. Precious tells Frankie she is not interested in him, breaking his heart. Surly's recklessness causes Muldoon to shoot Buddy, who falls off a balcony to the street below, and into a coma with Penny finding him with Casey and while Travis ran over the ice cream truck, killing him. Meanwhile, Andie, Jimmy, Johnny, and Jamie find what seems to be a suitable park with Sandy and Patrick, but it turns out to be a golf course that almost gets them killed thanks to Patrick's stupidity. A doleful Surly returns with Precious and an unconscious Buddy with the gang with Penny bringing them, reuniting with the others in the ruined remains of the nut shop and with Penny introducing them. While mourning for Buddy, Surly recounts the day he and Buddy met when they were kids when they saved each other and how Taylor and Casey protected them when she and Casey are kids as well; Buddy wakes up thanks to Precious giving him licks and Blik apologizes to Timon and Pumbaa. Surly leads the animals to take back the park from Muldoon and his followers during the exclusive opening of Libertyland with the gang. Muldoon calls Gunther and his team over to capture them along with Harry, Casey, Verne, Blik, Pumbaa, Sandy and Patrick to see that Adele is behind with Captain to betray Penny, and Surly is the only one left standing with Lloyd, Taylor, Timmy, Timon, RJ, Hammy and SpongeBob, so he goes to Mr. Feng and his army. While attacking Surly, the latter convinces Feng and the animals must work together regardless of whether they are from the city or a park; this causes Feng to spare him, and agree to help and with Fradia helping Penny to save to the park back at Libertyland. Surly and the mice free the animals and the gang free Harry, Casey, Verne, Blik, Pumbaa, Sandy and Patrick, and round them up to take back Liberty Park with Fradia and Penny. They manage to overwhelm the humans, destroy all the rides, and attract the attention of the police with Casey. Precious finds Frankie, and apologizes to him for what happened earlier while confessing she does care for him with Taylor's help and a mistake to Blik and Precious, causing Frankie to fall in love with her again. After the pair make up, Heather tries to get Gunther to tranquilize them. But due to the interference of Surly, Andie and Buddy and along with Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, Verne, SpongeBob, Patrick, Lloyd and Harry while Casey, Sandy and Blik are fighting the exterminators with Feng and the mice, Gunther shoots Heather, knocking her out while he runs away. After that, Harry, Lloyd and the gang runs into Fradia and Penny with Surly, Andie and Buddy and tells her that she is Penny's mother, but they surrounded by guns and Captain betrays Adele to join with the gang and opens the package revealing cupcakes with Surly, Andie and Buddy watching him open and join police came to arrest these two, but Muldoon tries to escape the chaos using a hot air balloon, but Surly and Buddy along with Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Lloyd and Harry commandeer a roller coaster to catch up to him. Surly makes it on top of the balloon with Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Lloyd and Harry, and he,Timmy and Muldoon engage in a long battle with these four watching them that ends with Surly causing Muldoon to fall on top of a bouncy house and with Timmy and Taylor helping him, and get attacked by Feng and his colony. Muldoon, Heather, Captain, Adele and Gunther are arrested for their crimes, and Libertyland is shut down for good and Penny reunited with Fradia. Several months later, the people help rebuild Liberty Park to its former glory. After the park is rebuilt, Feng and his colony decide to stay in the park, and focus on Tai Chi, Timon and Blik became good friends with Pumbaa Precious and Frankie have puppies, and Surly takes Andie on a ride with Precious to rob a nut cart with Timmy, Taylor, RJ, Casey, Verne, Lloyd, Harry, Timon, Pumbaa, Hammy, SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick and Mr. Blik watching them. Cast * Drake Bell as Timmy Turner * Hayden Panettiere as Taylor Lane * Bruce Willis as RJ Trivia Category:The Nut Job Crossover Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossover Films With Timmy Category:The Lion King Crossover Category:Over The Hedge Crossover Category:OpenRoad Crossover Category:Dreamworks Crossover Category:New Line Cinema Crossover Category:Nickelodeon Crossover Category:SpongeBob Crossover Category:Teen The Fairly Odd Parents Crossover Category:Dumb And Dumber Crossover Category:The Nut Job Crossover Category:Catscratch Crossover Category:Walt Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Sequel